


A Silent Night

by altro_x



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altro_x/pseuds/altro_x
Summary: Di sebuah bulan purnama dimana seharusnya Djeeta minum kopi dengan Sandalphon di dek, sang kapten dihampiri oleh seorang malaikat jatuh yang sepertinya ingin mengusilinya lagi.
Relationships: Belial/Djeeta (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Aku awalnya nulis ini pas summon Belial pertama kali muncul, sebagai harapan, siapa tau kalau dibikinin fanfiksi, Belial bakal dateng.
> 
> Eh sampe sekarang masih belum dateng juga :'))
> 
> Maaf kalau cara ngomong Belial agak aneh, karena, jujur aja, sampe sekarang aku masih bingung gimana cara nulis gaya ngomongnya yang penuh innuendo itu—

Setiap malam bulan purnama Sandalphon biasanya mengajak Djeeta untuk minum kopi bersama di dek Grancypher. Tanpa alasan, katanya, tapi Djeeta tahu ia hanya malu-malu untuk mengakui bahwa ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama sang kapten, jadi Djeeta hanya tersenyum manis dan mengiyakan setiap diajak.  
  
Malam ini Sandalphon sedang mencoba resep kopi baru, jadi ia meminta Djeeta langsung menunggu di dek sementara ia mencoba menyempurnakan resepnya.  
  
Djeeta memandang bulan purnama dengan senyum lebar. Malam ini begitu tenang. Dan ia dapat menghabiskannya dengan Sandalphon.  
  
Ia membalikkan badan dari bulan, dan ganti menatap bintang-bintang di langit yang sudah menggelap, namun tetap terlihat indah. Bulan purnama, langit yang cerah, dan angin malam yang tak terlalu kencang. Benar-benar sempurna. Djeeta senang bisa mendapat waktu istirahat sebentar.  
  
Sayangnya, ketenangan itu segera hilang.  
  
Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu berdiri di belakangnya. Bukan anggota krew. Sesuatu yang… buruk. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa sang kapten harus melakukan sesuatu.  
  
Mengikuti firasatnya, secepat kilat Djeeta menarik pedangnya keluar dan melakukan gerakan berputar, menebas makhluk yang berdiri di belakangnya.  
  
Tapi pedangnya tak mengenai apa-apa.  
  
Makhluk itu menghilang, tapi juga menjatuhkan bulu-bulu hitam di dek Grancypher. Secara reflek sang kapten segera menoleh ke atas, dan menemukan sang pelaku.  
  
"Fufufu, _tokuiten_ , jangan terlalu keras begitu dong. Kita kan baru mulai."  
  
Djeeta bergidik jijik. Belial. Dengan sayap hitam dan seringaian lebarnya, ia menutupi sinar rembulan.  
  
Sang kapten mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah sang malaikat jatuh. "Kenapa kamu disini?"  
  
Responnya adalah tawa. "Mampir? Memangnya tak boleh?"  
  
Tidak, ia ingin menjawab. Tapi sebenci apapun ia pada Belial, tak mungkin ia melarang seseorang untuk datang ke Grancypher tanpa alasan. Rasanya tak sopan.  
  
"Setidaknya jangan hari ini," Djeeta berdeham sambil kembali memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya. "Aku agak sibuk."  
  
Djeeta menatap lantai dek Grancypher dan mengingat retak dan bolong yang tadinya ada dimana-mana akibat terkena sedikit bagian dari Skyfall. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah hilang, berkat seminggu perawatan di Golonzo yang semuanya diambil dari tabungannya sendiri. Lain kali ia harus mengatakan pada Rackam untuk meletakkan Grancypher sedikit lebih jauh...  
  
"Dan hari ini mending kita akur aja. Aku gak mau ngerusakin Grancypher lagi. Kami baru aja balik dari Golonzo soalnya…"  
  
Belial perlahan kembali melayang turun ke dek, dan menyeringai senang. "Oh? Iyakah? Berarti aku boleh disini ya~"  
  
"Terserah deh." Djeeta melipat kedua tangannya. Ia memang biasanya selalu senang mendapat kunjungan, tapi jika kunjungannya dari Belial, ia tak tahu harus merasakan apa.  
  
"Awh, tapi kau senang-senang saja memakai sabitku… harusnya boleh dong aku sesekali main sebagai gantinya?" Sang malaikat jatuh sudah sepenuhnya melangkah di lantai kayu Grancypher, dan mulai menghampiri sang kapten.  
  
"Itu masalah beda lagi ya."  
  
Belial tertawa santai, yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti lonceng angin di telinga Djeeta.  
  
"Jangan dingin begitu, Djeeta- _chan_."  
  
Sang kapten terguncang mendengar panggilan tadi. Apakah malaikat tak jelas ini baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama? Hah? Apa ia tak salah dengar?  
  
"B-barusan… kamu memanggilku--"  
  
Belial tersenyum lebar. "Yup. Djeeta- _chan_. Lucu kan~?"  
  
Sebenarnya Djeeta ingin bilang lucu. Tapi setelah dipikirnya lagi, semua hal 'lucu' yang Belial coba lakukan entah kenapa malah menjadi kebalikan dari lucu karena sang malaikat jatuh yang mengatakannya.  
  
Belial memutari sang kapten dan terus terkekeh, seakan berdansa dengan angin malam. Jujur, Djeeta merasa sedikit bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Belial? Kenapa ia bersikap sedikit akrab dengannya?  
  
"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?"  
  
"Aku seperti biasa kok~" Belial terus memutari Djeeta, membuat sang kapten sedikit pusing.  
  
Setelah entah berapa putaran, akhirnya sang malaikat jatuh berhenti tepat di belakang Djeeta, dan memegang tangan kanan sang kapten. Djeeta menghela napas. Ia penasaran. Ia ingin tahu kenapa Belial bersikap lebih 'tenang' dibanding biasanya.  
  
"Sebenarnya apa rencana--"  
  
Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Belial sudah bicara lebih dulu dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit… sedih?  
  
"Hari ini… aku mau menghabiskan malam denganmu, _tokuiten_."  
  
Djeeta tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia tahu Belial memang biasanya bicara hal-hal aneh, tapi mungkin ia mulai terpengaruhi kata-katanya juga.  
  
Tapi dengan cepat sang malaikat jatuh kembali ke persona biasanya. Menanggalkan suara yang dipenuhi kesedihannya.  
  
Belial meletakkan wajahnya di pundak kanan Djeeta. "Malam masih panjang loh," ia terkekeh, "dan kita bisa menghabiskannya dengan bersenang-senang, Djeeta- _chan_ ♡"

* * *

  
  
**OMAKE**

  
  
Djeeta berdeham, mencoba menghilangkan canggungnya sendiri. "B-belial, tolong pergi deh, sebelum Sandalphon balik kesini lagi."  
  
"Yaah, tapi kan aku masih ingin berdua dengan Djeeta- _chan_ ~" Belial terus menempelkan kepalanya ke pundak Djeeta.  
  
"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu," Djeeta menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Belial… memang ya kamu….."  
  
Di tengah obrolan mereka, terdengar langkah kaki yang mengarah ke dek. Seluruh darah Djeeta terasa mendingin, apalagi setelah telinganya mulai menangkap suara maskulin yang terlalu familiar baginya.  
  
"Maaf ya agak lama _tokuite—_ "  
  
Langkah Sandalphon berhenti saat menyadari siapa yang berdiri di sebelah kapten yang dicarinya.  
  
"Oh! Sandy~" Belial justru tertawa dan kali ini memeluk Djeeta dari belakang. "Apa kau ingin ikut dengan sesi pribadi antar aku dan Djeeta- _chan_? Masih ada ruangan untuk satu malaikat lagi kok~"  
  
Tangannya gemetar, hingga ia nyaris menjatuhkan dua gelas kopi digenggamannya.  
  
"S-sandalphon!" Djeeta mencoba melepaskan tangan Belial dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi jelas, tenaga Belial lebih kuat dibanding manusia biasa, jadi ia tetap bisa menggelayuti Djeeta. "Belial gak ngapa-ngapain kok disini!"  
  
"Jangan sebut namanya, _tokuiten_!" Ia menoleh ke arah Djeeta dengan kecewa, sebelum menoleh ke arah Belial dengan kesal. "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memanggilnya Djeeta, huh?!"  
  
Belial membalas dengan tertawa pada Sandalphon. "Siapapun boleh memanggilnya Djeeta- _chan_ , bukan? Dan, ah! Jangan bilang…. Sandy, kau cemburu?"  
  
"H-hah! Mana mungkin!!"  
  
"Hmm~ kau cemburu karena aku dan Djeeta- _chan_ dari tadi menghabiskan malam berdua?"  
  
Wajah Djeeta sedikit memerah. Ia makin mencoba berontak dari pegangan sang malaikat jatuh. "B-belial! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!"  
  
"Sshh, sudahlah, Djeeta- _chan_. Jangan pedulikan sang _supreme primarch_ yang pernah melemparmu dari tebing itu."  
  
"Tunggu, kamu tahu itu dari siapa—"  
  
Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Djeeta dipotong oleh suara sesuatu yang patah di dalam diri Sandalphon.  
  
"Jangan seenaknya bicara."  
  
"Oh~?"  
  
Sang _supreme primarch_ meletakkan kedua gelas kopi buatannya di lantai dek dengan tenang. Kemudian ia kembali berdiri dengan tegak, dan membuka keenam sayapnya. Tatapannya diarahkan ke Belial dengan tajam. "Kau akan mati, sampah."  
  
Tapi Belial membalas dengan melepas pegangannya dari Djeeta dan ikut melebarkan sayapnya. "Hoho~ Disini mulai panas~"  
  
Menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Sandalphon, Djeeta segera berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah pucat, "S-SANDALPHON NANTI GRANCHYPERNYA—"  
  
" _AIN SOPH AUR!_ "  
  
Tapi terlambat. Cahaya putih telah menyelimuti dek belakang Grancypher diiringi dengan teriakan kesal Sandalphon, tangisan Djeeta, dan tawa puas Belial.  
  
Dan esok paginya, Rackam harus membawa Grancypher dengan dek yang hangus ke Golonzo lagi.


End file.
